


"Mines!"

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being patched and saving Kozik from the bombs."





	"Mines!"

“Are you sure we should go now Jax?”

You weren’t looking at him, your eyes scanning the area in front of you as you watched the men playing their game of cards at the table, but you could still feel his rigid body language.

“Yes. It’s now or never. If we catch them off guard, this might just work.”

You didn’t bother arguing after that, your Vice President’s order set in stone. It still didn’t feel right to you though, a nagging feeling in your gut that something was going to go wrong. You couldn’t help but think that maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but like Clay had said to you many times before, “I didn’t finally give you that patch so you can think.” So you bit your tongue and nodded, moving forward at Jax’s motion. You followed behind him, walking out of your place of hiding and down the path towards the men, ARs aimed at them as you advanced. You stayed close behind Jax, Kozik trailing behind you. You moved quickly and silently, but your wide open path left you exposed and it didn’t take long for one of the men facing your direction to notice you.

He quickly stood from the table, trying to run but he was too slow, letting out a yell as Jax fired, knocking him to the ground. As that first shot rang out, the other two groups filed in from the other sides, Clay’s group coming from the west while the cartel filed in from the east. The men didn’t bother reaching for their weapons, knowing they were surrounded. Chibs stepped forward and kicked them to their knees as Jax stepped up to the camper, yanking the door open to see if anyone was inside. They cleared the area quickly and then you all came to the realization that while it was good they weren’t around to ambush you as you’d done to them, there were still plenty of men unaccounted for in the area. Jax’s worry started pouring off of him and seeping its way into you as his voice nervously rang out.

“Where the hell’s the rest of ‘em?”

You and the Sons peered around, searching for any movement in the area, Kozik pressing his back to yours to give you both 360 protection. Romero aimed his guns at one of the men on the ground, his voice serious as ever.

“Donde estas los otros hombres?”

The man hesitated for a second, which seemed to be too long for Romero and he pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight through the man’s head. He didn’t waste any time aiming at the next man who answered before Romero could even finish repeating the question. He answered that they were in the other camp set up ahead, this only having been the first line of defense. Something that none of you had been aware of and was now making this already crazy mission that much more complicated. No doubt they had heard the shots and now the idea of stealth had been tossed out the window. Romero shot the man regardless and those that were lying beside him, you Jax and Kozik all exchanging a wary look.

Romero decided that everyone would split into two, Jax instructing Kozik and Juice to back up Clay while he pushed you gently with his shoulder, telling you to go with them too. Both groups started again, splitting as they entered the woods and making their way to find the other camp. Suddenly there was a charging noise ahead and Clay screamed for everyone to stop.

“Mines!”

Not two seconds later, one of Romero’s men some 30 feet away got blasted into the air. Everyone dropped to the ground as shots began to ring out, the mines simply a trap to frazzle everyone and get them off their guard. You dropped to the ground with Kozik only a couple feet between the two of you. Instead of dropping with you though, he tried to run forward and hide behind a rock for cover. He couldn’t see the mine that was about to be under his foot, but you could though. From up top, they weren’t all that noticeable, but from your place on the ground, your face almost level with the pieces of metal, you could see it clear as day, and you could see Kozik was running directly towards it.

You felt like your heart dropped into your stomach, your blood pumping in your ears as you pushed yourself up, not even having control of your body. Your legs just moved on their own, pushing you up and forcing you to run towards your friend, your own weapon was long forgotten back on the floor where you had just been. Time seemed to have started going in slow motion, Kozik so close yet feeling so far as you reached out to him to try and protect him. It felt like he was moving further away and you couldn’t catch up, his foot coming so dangerously close to that tiny yet catastrophic piece of metal. Then just as the tip of his boot was above it, your hand touched his back and you didn’t care how rough you were being, your fingers and nails digging into the cloth of his hoodie and probably his skin as you yanked him back with every single ounce of strength that you had.

In his fall, he kicked the mine, sending it a good two feet forward, which likely made all the difference as it exploded, both of your bodies toppling backward. He landed on top of you harshly, all the wind getting knocked out of you. You both hissed as pieces of gravel pelted you like shrapnel, tiny bruises guaranteed to be littering your bodies come tomorrow.

But he was safe. His face was dusty and dirty, a small trickle of blood coming from his eyebrow where a particularly large piece of rock must’ve hit him, but he was alive and in one piece, opposite of how he would’ve been had he stepped on the mine completely. You both coughed and sputtered as the dust settles around you, spitting some of it out as you crawled away to hide behind the rock he had been going for originally. The both of you threw yourselves at it, breathing heavily as you took in the fact that somehow you were both still alive. Neither of you said anything for a minute, simply trying to catch your breath.

“You hurt my shoulder when you pulled me like that.”

You looked over at him slowly, a look of disbelief and annoyance on your face. He simply let out an ‘ow’ as you tossed your arm over to punch him right in the chest.

“You’re welcome, you fucking dumb ass.”


End file.
